movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adopting New Pokemon
(Somewhere in the forest) (however) (Hunting dog barks) (louder) (An Azumarill runs from the hunting dog) (and tries to escape) (It kept running through the woods) (to get away) (It didn't gone far as it heads to Weasel Valley) (to hide something) (Blossom came out when hearing the commotion) (to see what was wrong) (She sees the Azumarill) (and gasps) (Azumarill looks around) (to hide the thing being held) (Hunting dog barks) (and approaches) (Azumarill ran away as Blossom watches) (in shock) (Azumarill was gone) (and escaped at last) (GUNSHOT) (POOF) Now we can continue. (Blossom gasps) Blossom: Oh my. (GUNSHOT) Bubbles: Oh dear. (It was gone) Buttercup: Oh no. What happened? Bubbles: Was that a gunshot? Buttercup: Possibly from some hunters. Blossom: Girls, Look. (a Pokemon is seen) Bubbles: It's a... It's a... (the girls gasp) (Azurill was heartbroken) Buttercup: It's Azurill. Blossom: A Azurill to be exact. Buttercup: Lost his mother. (Azurill gasps and hides) Bubbles: Don't be frightened. We'll not hurt you. Buttercup: You poor water type, Pokemon. Blossom: Actually, It's a normal type first. Bubbles: Oh, we see. He could use someone to take care of him. Buttercup: But who? Bubbles: Possibly Rocky. Blossom: I don't know. Bubbles: Well, Rocky Raccoon doesn't have a Pokemon, so he should have one. (They think of who, Azurill cuddles into them) (and makes them chuckle) Blossom: Oh no, No, No. Not the PPGs now. Bubbles: Someone else. Let's think. (They hear a tapping noise) Buttercup: Oh, that's someone from nearby. Blossom: Hold on, I'll be right back. Bubbles: Okay. (Blossom flies off) Buttercup: Oh boy. (Tongueo and Rompo carves a statue) (to impress the ladies) Tongueo: Very good. Rompo: Perfect statue. Blossom: There you are. I need your help. Come along. Tongueo: Got it. Rompo: But... Oh good grief. (the ladies are impressed) (They came back to Azurill) (to show to the others) Tongueo: Oh dear. Rompo: That poor Pokemon. (Azurill is still down) Bubbles: He's lonely. Blossom: Don't worry. Buttercup: We'll get you someone to have. (Tongueo thinks then sees the Weasels' house) Rompo: Aha! That's the place. Tongueo: Gives me an idea. Huddle up. Bubbles: This is the plan. (They whisper the plan) (and agree to do so) Blossom: You know what to do, Bubbles. Bubbles: Got it. (She flies to the house) (and knocks on the door) Julie's Voice: Who is it? (opens the door) (BUMP!) Bubbles: Oof! (birds tweet) Julie's line. Julie: I knew it was someone who knocked on the door. Blossom: You've got trouble. Julie: What's the sort of trouble? Buttercup: Look. Bubbles: Right here. (Julie gasps) (when she sees something) (Tongueo and Rompo in Pidgey forms carried a girl bottom and flew) (around) Julie: Hey! Stop! (goes to stop them) (Bubbles rubs her head): Ouch. (POP!) Bubbles: Gees. (shakes her head) (Bubbles sighs) Bubbles: Oh boy. This'll be good. Julie: You terrible pidgeys! Will you come back here?! Stop! (goes in pursuit) (They drop it) (onto something) (They flew away) (and escaped) Julie: Where do those birds keep coming? (She picks up her bottoms, But gasps) (when she sees something) Julie's line. Julie: Well, I'll be. A little Pokemon. (Azurill backs up) Julie: Oh, come on. Come here. I'll not harm you. Not yet with that line. Julie: Oh, he's so frightened. (Thinks) Julie: Oh, I better tell the others about this. Julie: Oh, come on. Come here. I'll not harm you. (Azurill almost bite her) Julie: Now don't bite. I didn't mean harm. (She grabs him) Julie: That's a good boy. (Azurill shakes) (and shivers) Julie's line. Julie: The others will be pleased to see this. (She walks back in the house) (to show the others) (Azurill sighs) (sadly) (But happily that he's being taking care of) (and feeling pleased) Julie: Not so fast. Not so fast. Good. (Azurill slows down) Charles: He's kind and sweet. Waldo: So lovely too. Shy: Really nice for her to adopt him. Julie: He'll be the best Pokemon to join us for more spoof traveling. Waldo: Any name you can call him? Charles: Let's see which one. Shy: Don't know. Charles: What's the nice name to call him? Julie's line. Julie: How about Jake? Waldo, Charles and Shy: Jake? Julie: Just like Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. Waldo: Oh. Okay. Charles: Great name to choose. Shy: Fine by me. Julie: You know, Jake? I won't be lonely anymore. Shy: And neither will we. (PPGs watches through the window) (and smiles) Tongueo: That's better. Rompo: More like it. (Later, Stephen came back to the house) (to see what was happening) Pikachu: Pika. (Pikachu arrives) Stephen Squirrelsky: I have a surprise for you, Pikachu, Little guy. Pikachu: Pika? Stephen Squirrelsky: Easy. Easy now. Pikachu: Pi? (Pikachu sniffs the sack) (and gasps) (When it whimpered noise) (suddenly) (Stephen Squirrelsky pulls out a Vulpix): Tada. How's this for our new Pokemon? (Pikachu seems impressed) Stephen Squirrelsky: She's might be vicious at first, But she like us. (Pikachu nods) Stephen Squirrelsky: You'll be a good friend to her. Okay Pik? Pikachu: Pika! Stephen Squirrelsky: Soon you'll get along with Vulpix from now on. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Vulpix sniffs) (Pikachu) Pikachu: Pik. Vulpix: Vulpix. (Vulpix Flamethrowers) Pikachu: Pika! (DUCK!) (WHOOSH!) Pikachu: Phew. Vulpix: Vulpix. (They started to like each other) (and got along) (Scene ends) (and stops) Rocky: Oh great. Now Julie adopted a pokemon and Stephen now got two. WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE TOO?!? Andrina: Don't worry. You'll get a Pokemon. And you'll see. Rocky: Okay. Andrina: Besides, Vulpix and Azurill will be joining us on more spoof traveling. Category:Scenes